gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo
As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo Para orientação sobre as citações dos livros de GRRM, ver Convenções desta wiki As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo é a premiada série de fantasia épica, de autoria do escritor estadunidense George R. R. Martin. A série começou a ser escrita em 1991 e o primeiro livro foi lançado em 1996. Prevista inicialmente para ser uma trilogia, a complexidade do enredo resultou num crescimento do número de livros que comporiam a série: primeiro para cinco e atualmente, sendo previstos sete volumes. =Volumes Publicados= No idioma original (em inglês), já foram publicados os seguinte títulos: * A Game of Thrones * A Clash of Kings * A Storm of Swords * A Feast for Crows * A Dance with Dragons =Volumes A PublicarA previsão atual inclui a publicação de sete livros. Apenas o livro seis está com título definido= * The Winds of Winter No Brasil, os livros da série começaram a ser publicados em 2010 e os volumes já lançados sãoO tradutor dos Volumes I a IV, dos livros lançados no Brasil é o mesmo dos livros portugueses. Em alguns casos a tradução foi adaptada para o português falado no Brasil alterando-se, inclusive, os nomes de personagens e locais da versão Portuguesa. : * A Guerra dos Tronos (2010) * A Fúria dos Reis (2011) * A Tormenta de Espadas (2011) * O Festim dos Corvos (2012) * A Dança dos Dragões (2012) Em PortugalVia de regra, os livros publicados no original em um volume são divididos em dois volumes.: * Aguerra dos Tronos - Vol. 1 * A Muralha de Gelo - Vol. 2 * A Fúria dos Reis - Vol. 3 * O Despertar da Magia - Vol. 4 * A Tormenta de Espadas - Vol. 5 * A Glória dos Traidores - Vol. 6 * O Festim dos Corvos - Vol. 7 * O Mar de Ferro - Vol. 8 * A Dança dos Dragões - Vol. 9 * Os Reinos do Caos – Vol. 10 =Ambiente= A Série é ambientada num mundo onde as estações podem durar vários meses e até anos. A época se assemelha muito de perto à Idade Média e os povos que participam da trama também podem ser identificados ao mundo conhecido entre o fim o Império Romano e o Renascimento. Apesar dessa semelhanças, logo de início fica claro que não estamos na Terra pois nem tudo se assemelha ao nosso ambiente. A magia aparece timidamente no primeiro volume e vai crescendo à medida que a trama se complica. Os aspectos de terror e violência também têm um papel importante, contrabalançando com o épico. =Quebra-cabeças= Apesar da existência da fantasia, representada pela magia e pelo terror, a série é forte no que reveste seus personagens de qualidades e sentimentos humanos. Não é uma história infantil ou para adolescentes, embora possa ser lida assim. Acaba se tornando um grande quebra-cabeças em que não apenas a história dos personagens principais é contada e é importante para a trama, mas também a dos personagens secundários. Os detalhes que dão sentido a uma determinada ação de um personagem ou a um determinado comportamento estão espalhados por todos os livros, contos sobre Westeros (Dunk e Egg), entrevistas de GRRM, respostas do autor a fãs e, até mesmo, nos DVDs da temporada sobre as Crônicas de Gelo e fogo, levadas na TV. Apenas quando se coloca todos esses retalhos junto é que se vê com alguma clareza o papel de cada personagem no desenvolvimento da trama e a própria trama. Para ajudar o leitor nessa viagem pelo mundo de Westeros, Martin usou o recurso dos [http://pt.geloefogo.wikia.com/wiki/POV Personagens POV (Point-of-View')]. =Concluindo= O que se lê nas Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo é o drama humano, representado por personagens cujas paixões, às vezes, nos fazem esquecer que são apenas fictícios. ---- Referências ---- Categoria:Livros